


Surprise?

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caught Making Out, Everyone Finds Out, M/M, everyone had bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry had meant to tell them, he had a plan and everything, just not this one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise?

It wasn’t though Barry was keeping it a secret, it was just that he was wanting to see where it was leading to before telling his friends. It was smarter, safer, at least that is what he told himself. The Rogues knew, Hartley had caught him slipping out one morning and ordered a breakfast meeting with Len smirking, Mick eating, Lisa copying her brother, Shawna patting Mardon on the back and Barry wanting to get out of there. It was easier the next time. Barry wanted to tell his friends, they all liked Mardon, it was just never the right time. Mardon was so used to sneaking in and it was fun for Barry. Hiding something that wasn’t a major secret and having something to himself. He liked it. That and the supply closet was okay for make out sessions. With the small wall helping prop him up with his legs around Mardons hips. Mardons fingers digging into his while his hands were on his shoulders, pulling him closer. Trying to feel the intensity between them both. The last time it was like this there were actual sparks between them. 

 

He felt his head hit the back of the wall, Mardons lips on his neck, that one spot that he found two weeks ago that has been his new favourite play thing. His lips were like a drug that Barry couldn’t get enough of, he needed more. His hand running through Mardons hair, tugging him closer, moaning at the biting, the redness and heat being soothed over by his tongue. Barry needed more, he was trying his hardest to get Mardons shirt off, only being stopped by the bright light hitting his eyes and shriek. Mardon was just annoyed at being interrupted. He kept his face muzzled in Barrys neck, asking him quietly to tell the intruder to leave.

 

“Ah, nah, you two have a lot of explaining to do and Caitlin owes me money,” Cisco just walked out. Barry putting his feet on the ground, Mardon not ready to leave just yet.

 

“We’ve got unfinished business, Red,” Mardon smirked.

 

“Come on you two,” Cisco yelled, Barry dropped his head onto Mardons shoulder.

 

“Later?” He looked up hopeful.

 

“You better,” Mardon linked their fingers together, heading into the onslaught that awaited them. 

 

Barry had thought of what he was going to say, to Joe and Iris and to Caitlin and Cisco. Not what he was going to say to them when all four plus Harry and Jay were in the room handing money to each other. Barry just stared, mouth agape, Mardon laughing, pushing his mouth close for him. Joe was handing money to Iris who was smirking with Caitlin who was getting money from Cisco who was pouting with Harry who handed money to Jay.

 

“For Real?” Barry just, didn’t understand his family sometimes.

 

“It was obvious Bear, I know you and your types,” Iris just shrugged, Barry feeling like he is going to want to dig a hole after this to hide in.

 

“I’m your type?” Mardon wrapped his arms around Barry pulling him flush against his chest, resting his chin on Barrys shoulder.

 

“Obviously,” Barry grumbled.

 

“Mardon proved himself when you were in a coma, again,” Caitlin patted Cisco on the shoulder. 

 

“There is a balance there, it made sense,” Jay was looking at Harry, Barry really wasn’t ready to read into that. Not yet.

 

“Right, well now that that is over,” Barry just shook his head.

 

“Oh no, you’re not getting out of this Bar, we are going for coffee and dad is going to have a nice chat to Mardon,” Iris just waltzed over to him, linked arms and started to walk off towards the exit, Barry wanting to protest but knew it was ridiculous. He just sent pleading and sorry looks to Mardon who was both amused and scared. Joe just clapped him on the shoulder, Barry tried to make out what they were saying, failing miserably.

 

“Don’t worry, if he still around after Dad and Cisco, he is a keeper,” Iris patted him on the arm, Barry slumped against the wall, praying this would go better then him meeting the Rogues.


End file.
